


One Ring To Bring Them All (And One Man To Send Them All The Fuck Home)

by KingOnHisBoard



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOnHisBoard/pseuds/KingOnHisBoard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Digger had been the first to arrive; showing up an hour and a half before he’d actually been invited to come, and plopped his ass down on the couch so he could watch football.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Owen had arrived precisely on time, carrying a bottle of wine with him that his girlfriend had no doubt picked out for him before she’d left to go spend Thanksgiving with her folks. He deposited the wine on the kitchen table, then went to join Digger on the couch.</i>
</p>
<p><i>Nick noted that neither one of them had offered to help with, well, anything. Assholes.</i> </p>
<p>-----------------</p>
<p>Or, the one where Nick and Kelly invite Team Sidewinder and Zane over for Thanksgiving dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Ring To Bring Them All (And One Man To Send Them All The Fuck Home)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this Tumblr prompt, as requested by an anon: 
> 
> _"Our families came over for Thanksgiving and we decided to watch Lord of the Rings but you and I kept quoting it and everyone else got so fed up that they left AU"_

It had been Kelly’s idea, inviting Sidewinder over for Thanksgiving dinner, and Nick had gone along with it because who was he to deny Kelly anything? When the Doc looked at him like he had while bringing the topic up, Nick had been powerless to tell him anything but ‘yes’.

Even if that had meant that Nick would be in charge of actually cooking the damned dinner, while Kelly pretended to help by moving bowls and dishes around in the kitchen of Kelly’s cabin as Nick worked.

Digger had been the first to arrive; showing up an hour and a half before he’d actually been invited to come, and plopped his ass down on the couch so he could watch football.

Owen had arrived precisely on time, carrying a bottle of wine with him that his girlfriend had no doubt picked out for him before she’d left to go spend Thanksgiving with her folks. He deposited the wine on the kitchen table, then went to join Digger on the couch.

Nick noted that neither one of them had offered to help with, well, _anything_. Assholes.

Ty and Zane were the last to arrive, fifteen minutes late, and they heard them outside long before they even approached the front door. There was shouting and high-pitched screaming, and the sound of something hitting the ground, followed by rumbling laughter and attempted soothing murmurs. The men in the cabin had all looked towards the door in question, but none of them had actually bothered to go check if their last guests were okay.

The sound of someone stomping up the steps was quickly followed by five loud knocks on the door.

Kelly went to open it to reveal a very disgruntled-looking Ty who looked like he’d just rolled around on the ground, looking pissy and scared all at ones, and a Zane who was hiding his mouth behind a hand while his shoulders shook silently. Kelly looked Ty up and down critically, and raised an eyebrow.

“What happened to you?”

Ty muttered something unintelligible and stomped past him, kicking off his shoes and throwing his jacket at the vacant recliner. Kelly looked to Zane, confused.

“He saw a squirrel outside.” Zane explained with barely-contained mirth, as he patted Kelly on the shoulder in greeting and made his way inside.

Kelly was starting to regret his suggestion to invite the family over for Thanksgiving.

————————

Dinner went surprisingly well, once Ty stopped bitching about the evil squirrel who had been _“eyeing him funny before it had launched itself from the tree by the rental car they’d driven up here for an attack”._

_(What really happened had been that the squirrel had seen them get out of the car, and then scrambled down the tree to run off in the opposite direction. It had, at no point in time, been anywhere near Ty.)_

The atmosphere was good, and despite the wine Owen had brought, Sidewinder had only had one glass each before switching to water and soda for Zane’s sake. It was when Nick decided that it would be a brilliant idea to watch The Lord of the Rings that things inevitably started going wrong.

Owen, Digger and Zane had taken up the couch with Ty sitting on the floor between Zane’s legs, leaning back against the couch and resting his elbows on Zane’s knees. Nick was in the recliner, with Kelly draped mostly over him; head on Nick’s chest and half of his body wedged between Nick’s side and the arm of the chair.

Nick and Kelly had watched the movies a bunch of times before, and that much was obvious as they kept subconsciously quoting the characters as the movie went on. They thought they were being quiet about it, and that the others hadn’t noticed.

Apparently, they were wrong.

“Even the smallest person can change the course of the future.” Nick murmured into Kelly’s hair at one point. Ty shot him a look that went entirely unnoticed.

“We swears, to serve the master of the Precious. We will swear on… On the Precious!” Kelly whispered in his best Gollum expression. It made Nick smile.

It made Owen roll his eyes.

Digger was gritting his teeth.

“You said you’d bind yourself to me, forsaking the immortal life of your people.” Nick said right along with Aragorn.

“And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone.” Kelly responded, dragging his fingers over Nick’s chest.

By now, Ty was glaring more at Nick and Kelly than he was actually watching the movie.

Zane was the only one remaining unfazed.

“The Ring has awoken, it’s heard its masters call.”

“Your time will come. You will face the same Evil, and you will defeat it.”

Zane glanced at the two of them, seemingly in their own little world, and frowned. Even he was starting to lose his patience.

“But the fat Hobbit, he knows. Eyes always watching.” Nick was hissing, and Kelly almost found it scary how much he sounded like Smeagol as he spoke. But it didn’t discourage him from continuing in his own Gollum-imitation, grinning at Nick as he did.

“Then we stabs them out. Put out his eyeses, make him crawl.”

Nick was beaming back at him, not even watching the movie anymore; his eyes were focused solely on Kelly.

“Yes. Yes. Yes.”

“Kill them both.”

“Yes. No! No! It’s too risky. It’s too risky.”

“Oh my God, I’m done. I’m done!” Ty shouted, as he got to his feet, bringing Nick and Kelly out of wherever it was they had disappeared off to during the course of the movie.

Kelly nearly fell out of the chair in surprise; stopped only by Nick’s strong arms around him.

“This is worse than watching you two make out. God!” Ty was huffing, tugging at Zane’s hand to get him to stand. The taller man wasn’t hard to convince; seemingly as fed up with the situation as Ty was.

Kelly blinked at him, confused, before turning his attention to Nick, who looked equally confused. “What’d we do?” Kelly asked him, but before Nick could answer or even shrug, Digger was chiming in.

“You’re quoting the whole damn movie!” He complained, and when Nick looked at him, both him and Owen were also standing, looking exasperated. Zane looked vaguely annoyed, and Ty just looked done with life in general.

“No, we aren’t.” Nick tried to argue, which earned him a collective groan from the group and several very impressive eyerolls. “Are we?” Nick went on, turning the question to Kelly, who merely shrugged.

Ty made a noise of complaint that sounded a lot like a whine, and turned to Zane, throwing his arms out at his sides.

“They don’t even realize they’re doing it! We’re leaving.” He decided, grabbing his husband by the hand and pulling him to the door. Zane went willingly, looking back at Nick and Kelly with a look that wasn’t even a little apologetic.

“Sorry.” He murmured, as he got his shoes and jacket on as fast as he could. Ty was already opening the door, stomping out with a frustrated grunt and a _‘Happy fucking Thanksgiving’_ thrown over his shoulder. Zane hurried after him, and Digger and Owen weren’t far behind.

“Johns!” Nick said as Owen reached the door to put on his coat.

“I’m sorry, man, but that shit’s more annoying than people spoiling a movie you’ve never seen before. I’m out.” And then he was gone.

All Digger left them with was a half-hearted salute before the door clicked shut behind him.

Kelly and Nick sat there in silence, listening to the sound of revving engines and retreating vehicles as their friends left them in the middle of a goddamned movie. It was nearly five minutes before Kelly turned to Nick, looking utterly outraged and like he was about to go into a rant about people being rude and unappreciative, when he saw that familiar smirk on Nick’s face.

Kelly’s expression changed into one of wariness for the briefest of moments, before it dawned on him.

“Oh my God! You totally did it on purpose! You fucker!” Kelly accused, slapping his palm against Nick’s right pectoral. Nick just continued smirking.

“You know I always quote shit without even thinking about it when people get me started! You drove them away! On _purpose_!”

Nick just shrugged.

“O’Flaherty!” Kelly exclaimed, about to hit Nick’s chest again when the other man caught his hand before he could, and brought it to his lips.

“They were here for too long, Kels,” He murmured against Kelly’s fingers. “It was either make them leave without being a dick, or take you upstairs and fuck you with them all down here.”

Suddenly Kelly had nothing to say, and was staring at Nick with widened eyes, jaw hanging slightly open. Nick grinned against his fingers, kissed the tip of each one, then gathered Kelly into a fireman’s carry and stood up swiftly.

Kelly flailed, draped over Nick’s shoulder as he was, and as Nick began climbing the stairs to the loft, Kelly reached down and slapped his ass.

“You know you’d get off on it, having them down here to hear us.” He teased, slapping Nick’s ass again. Nick grunted as he reached the landing, took the few steps over to the bed and tossed Kelly down onto it. He was already taking his shirt off by the time Kelly stopped bouncing.

“So would you.”

Well.

Kelly couldn’t really argue with that.


End file.
